


The Bee's Knees

by molo (esteefee)



Series: Venice Place [2]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-28
Updated: 2006-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/molo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More adventures from Venice Place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bee's Knees

"Wow, listen to this, Hutch. 'But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I have spread my dreams under your feet; Tread softly, because you tread on my dreams.' Pretty terrific, huh?" 

Hutch looked up from his paperwork in surprise. "When did you start reading poetry?" 

"Well, you said you were into it, so I thought I'd give it a look. This Yeets guy isn't half bad, you know? Although he does go on about bees a lot." 

"That's Yeats. Rhymes with 'baits,'" Hutch said, smiling. 

"Hmmm," Starsky responded, flipping through the tome. "Hey, this Kates guy also has a thing for bees—" 

"Keats, Starsk. Rhymes with beets." 

Starsky tossed the book down on the desk with a thump. 

"Never mind," Hutch said hastily, raising his hands. 

"You know, I'm working on a poem of my own, Hutch," Starsky said, taking a quick look around the empty squad before leaning forward on his hands. 

"No kidding!" Hutch said, delighted, then tilted back warily from the sudden gleam sparking in his partner's eyes. 

"Yeah, it goes something like this. 'There was a blond cop from Nantucket/So hung that his partner can't—'" 

"Starsky!"

 

 

 _Fin._


End file.
